The Cure
by paige93
Summary: Teddy Lupin is now 8 and has begun having transformations on the full moon. Harry can't stand to see him in pain, and so has commissioned Hermione to lead research for a cure for Teddy's Lycanthropy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Not my worlds. They belong respectively to Ms. Rowling, Ms. Meyer and the Fox network. Only the unrecognizable characters are mine.

The Cure

Chapter 1

"Oh, you must be Doctors Wilson, Chase and Hadley! I'm Hermione Granger, we spoke on the phone. I am so excited to begin this project! We've only just gotten final clearance this morning on you all, and Harry was worried you had reconsidered."

"Of course not." Doctor Wilson reassured her pleasantly.

"Well I don't doubt all of you would like to freshen up after the plane. I've arranged a car to take you to Harry's house. I'll meet you there in a bit, after the rest of the team has arrived."

"Thank you Ms. Granger." Dr. Wilson said with a smile. "We look forward to finding what this is all about."

"I look forward to explaining." She assured. _It isn't entirely a lie..._ She reasoned internally. _I do look forward to explaining,_ she pointed out the nondescript black car where George was leaning. "Just there." _I just don't want to have to obliviate them if it doesn't go to plan..._ She watched them walk away with apprehension.

"Doctor Cullen!" She called out as soon as he emerged from the gate, accompanied by a tall lean man with blond hair and a slightly pained expression.

"Oh, hello. Ms. Granger I presume?" Dr. Cullen asked with a wide smile.

"Yes sir. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." She said, not able to help her eyes drifting to the other man.

"Jasper Whitlock." He said tightly, brow furrowed slightly in what appeared to be confusion.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Whitlock."

"I must apologize Ms. Granger, but having Jasper's company was entirely last minute. I do hope it won't cause any sort of problem." Carlisle said, suddenly worried.

"Oh no, not at all." Hermione assured sincerely. "Well then, shall we go?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Not my worlds. They belong respectively to Ms. Rowling, and the Fox network. Only the unrecognizable characters are mine.

The Cure

Chapter 2

Hermione gave George a grateful smile as he pulled up only seconds after Hermione had stopped her car.

"I apologize, but we have to park two blocks away. The neighbouring tenants aren't accustomed to anyone living in the house, so there isn't a parking space readily available." She explained reluctantly. "Here, I'll get that." She offered when she saw Dr. Hadley struggling with a second suitcase.

"Oh, thanks. So where are we staying exactly?" Dr. Hadley asked. Hermione practically beamed at her as if delighted by the question. _Perfect_.

"_Number 12 Grimmauld Place._" She supplied still smiling, much to George's amusement.

"It's Harry's godfather's ancestral home." George explained to the wondering looks. "S'basically an ancient musty old-"

"George." Hermione admonished scoldingly. "We've really cleaned it up since... since you've last been there. Made some additions and a lot of... renovations." _Since Sirius was imprisoned there..._

"Yeah yeah..." George trailed off to mutter something more under his breath about her sounding like his mother to which she rolled her eyes. Then as if she suddenly remembered something very important she began searching frantically through her pockets.

"It's okay. We got here a minute early anyhow." George said comfortably and began walking, motioning for the others to follow. Hermione finally fished what she had been searching for out of her jeans pocket and sighed with relief to the pocket watch before following everyone else.

They walked in silence for the most part, George taking a suitcase each of Doctors Wilson and Chase. Hermione seemed to grow increasingly tense as each second ticked by. Finally, when they arrived on the right street, she was chewing her lower lip anxiously and exchanged a look with George. _Oh bother... where __**is**__ he?_ The guests were drawing closer to the missing number 12. In a last effort, Hermione suddenly hurtled herself at the ground, successfully diverting the attention.

"Oh! Ms. Granger! Are you alright?" Dr. Wilson was closest to her and was leaning over her first.

"Yes yes, so silly of me... distracted. Must have tripped over my own feet." She assured faintly. There came a slight grinding sound that caused Hermione to jump up from the ground immediately. Thankfully a second later it was drown out by the much louder roar of an engine. A lithe black motorcycle came ripping up the street at breakneck speed. Only Dr. Cullen and his companion heard Hermione's sigh of relief. Attention was diverted once more as the motorcyclist pulled up in front of the gathering. Only Hermione and George were not looking at the man who was currently ridding himself of his helmet. Just as the last fence post popped into place, the man cut the engine.

"Hello everyone." He greeted with an easy smile, turning slightly to help a small figure from behind him to the ground. "My name's Harry Potter." He undid the small figure's helmet as well and helped it off.

"Aunt Hermione!" Teddy exclaimed as soon as he was free of the protective burden. He ran the few steps between them and launched himself at her legs enthusiastically.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" George murmured.

"Uncle George!" Teddy laughed delightedly and extended him the same greeting.

"Shall we go inside?" Harry suggested. Hermione led the way up the steps and into the house.

"We have rooms set up on the second floor for you all." Hermione explained, continuing up the staircase. "Feel free to chose whichever room you wish. Dinner is in an hour, and we are going to present our proposal after that."

"Thank you Ms. Granger." Dr. Wilson said with a small smile. She nodded once before disappearing down the stairs once more.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Not my worlds. They belong respectively to Ms. Rowling, and the Fox network. Only the unrecognizable characters are mine.

The Cure

Chapter 3

"What were you bloody _thinking_?" She hissed as soon as she saw Harry upon entering the kitchen. "You _stupid_ git!" He looked sheepish.

"I'm sorry 'Mione, really. I just got held up-"

"In _what_? _Traffic_?" She sneered, rolling her eyes for good measure. George chuckled slightly from leaning against the counter. "And you were _no_ help!" She exclaimed in a hushed tone. She sighed impatiently and sat down on one of the chairs arranged around the small table. Then she carefully rolled up her pant leg past her knee to reveal a large bloody scrape.

"Merlin Hermione, what happened?" Harry gasped. She gave him a withering look.

"I _tripped_. I had to divert their attention somehow, and falling on my face in front of a gaggle of doctors seemed the best idea at the time."

"Oh, _wow_!" Dr. Chase said with a wide smile at the spread of food on the table.

"Mmm, aeroplane food does leave something to be desired, yes?" Hermione said with a dry smile. He nodded once. The dining room door opened slightly to admit a tall lean man with light brown hair and a wide grin.

"Oh, hello Neville, I was wondering when you'd arrive. This is Doctor Chase." She introduced after she'd properly hugged him. Neville inclined his head slightly.

"Hello." Hadley and Wilson entered the room next, followed by George through the other door, leading from the kitchens.

"Nev! Jeez I thought you'd never get here. Hermione's been driving me batty with all her nagging." George exclaimed dramatically.

"I don't nag." Hermione muttered under her breath darkly.

"Yeah, yeah." George waved his hand at her dismissingly, lacing the other with Neville's. "I don't know how you could stand her for all those years at school... honestly."

"Hm?" Harry asked as he walked through the kitchen door, only having caught the last sentence. "Hermione? She was alright as long as the library was open." The woman in question raised one eyebrow in annoyance at her best friend.

"What about Aunt Hermione?" Teddy asked, eyes bright as he entered the room. Hermione rolled her eyes at George's smirk.

"Oh let's just sit down and eat already." She sighed.

"Oh, and Dr. Cullen and his friend have asked I inform you that they are feeling a little jet lagged and weren't up to eating just now. But they will come down for the meeting after." Dr. Wilson said, and Hermione nodded, expecting such an excuse.

After everyone was sufficiently filled, the other two came down and all of the guests looked to Harry. Harry looked to Hermione.

"Alright. Well then, I suppose we can get started." She said comfortably. Neville sat a little straighter in his chair. "What I am about to tell you is very important. It is a secret kept for thousands of years that only a select few are privy to. What I say may sound entirely ludicrous, but I only ask that you hear me out to the best of your abilities." She paused here and locked eyes with all the guests in the room. Then she looked at Harry, a sleepy Teddy dozing against his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Not my worlds. They belong respectively to Ms. Rowling, and the Fox network. Only the unrecognizable characters are mine.

The Cure

Chapter 3

There were five sets of eyes on her intently, the owners carrying various expressions to accompany them from disbelieving to amused to fearful.

"...Huh." I heard Chase grunt from beside me. Wilson cleared his throat for the fourth time in a row.

"So uum..." Wilson began but just trailed off looking nervous. He gave me a sidelong glance.

"You think you're a witch." I articulated bluntly, drawing an incredulous look from Chase. Ms. Granger smiled indulgently at me and I felt a little let down that she was crazy as she'd been quite nice. Did this Harry Potter want us to cure her of this strange psychosis? If yes, then why wouldn't he have chosen a team better suited in counselling and psychiatry? I glanced at Mr. Potter quickly once, but he seemed as though he was barely paying attention. Ms. Granger laughed lightly.

"I don't _think_ I'm a witch." She said, a large smile still on her face. She looked to the man who'd been introduced as Neville and they exchanged a look. I looked over to the blond doctor and his friend as they had yet to say anything. Dr. Cullen looked thoughtful, but not at all as incredulous as us.

"Oh...kay. Right. So you think magic and curses and dragons and unicorns are all real?" He asked. She spared a brief look in Harry's direction.

"Most definitely." Dr. Chase was smirking into his lap. "Is there something wrong Doctor?"

"Hm? Oh no Ms. Granger." He seemed to be attempting to keep himself from laughing. Doctor Hadley was looking as if she feared her own safety. Dr. Cullen however had a small pleasant smile on his face, and was nodding thoughtfully while his friend had a slightly more understanding expression on.

I bit my lip slightly, a very human gesture, in an attempt to quell the sudden smile on my lips, which I imagine only Jasper noticed. I looked to my pseudo-son as to gauge his thoughts. He had once eyebrow raised in question, also very human, but he had relaxed slightly in his pose. The fact that he couldn't get a clear impression from the host humans disturbed him, and this must somehow answer that. _Magic_. I tested the word in my head. Who could have guessed?

"Would seeing a bit of magic convince you?" George asked with a large smile, ignoring Neville's warning look.

"Oho! Absolutely! Let's see then!" Chase said excitedly. Harry gave Hermione a fond smile at the words. "What are you going to do? Pull a rabbit out of a hat?"

"Impossible." Ms. Granger said with a roll of her eyes, though she looked to Mr. Potter quickly. "Unless of course there was some sort of altered portkey enchantment placed on it as are the case with vanishing cabinets, as well as a matching one with an enlargement charm on the inside in which one could place a rabbit-"

"Hermione." Mr. Potter's tone was outwardly warning, but held a certain exasperated fondness. She sighed annoyedly.

"Right. No, we rather thought a simple transfiguration would be in order, or a harmless charm." The young man who'd been introduced as Neville explained carefully, looking back to Ms. Granger.

"That would be acceptable."

"Right then. Suggestions?" She asked.

"Can you turn that chair into a dog, say?" Chase asked with a big grin.

"Of course. But that's hardly anything challenging... they both already do have four legs." She sounded a little put out but brought her wand out regardless. With a swish and a murmured word Chase's cocky grin became an expression slack jawed amazement.


End file.
